


This Fic Does Not Contain Fisting

by Starstruck0rMetal



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Grant Morrison, Cock & Ball Torture, Established Relationship, Flogging, Humiliation, Latex, M/M, Master/Slave, Mirror Sex, Paddling, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stiletto Heels, True Love Is Very Sexy, gimp masks, rare dynamic right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/pseuds/Starstruck0rMetal
Summary: Cock & *Ball* torture, with a little ball stretching and humiliation. Side dish: Ass Play. Appetizers: resting your head on your beloved's thighs.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	This Fic Does Not Contain Fisting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> I thoroughly enjoyed being asked to write this and I hope you like it.

Gerard looks over his outfit in the mirror one more time, fixes his short, latex dress where it's ridden up, then takes a deep breath and confidently walks back to the room.

Grant is exactly where he left him, bent over the black, leather stand, ass pushed up in the air, waiting for his Master.

"Ready for me?" Gerard is fully immersed in the scene. Grant's young, pretty face is hidden behind a black gimp mask.

"Yes, master." He's gone deep. Completely obedient, as he should be. Gerard is pleased; leaving him alone with his thoughts lets him go into his safe space much faster and easier than what they’ve tried before.

He walks around his submissive, heels clacking on the hardwood floor, making sure Grant’s torso is buckled tight and secure to the middle and admiring how beautiful his arms and legs look tied to the poles with studded black belts. Grant's eyes follow him, but immediately close shut when Gerard raises an eyebrow.

"Did I not teach you how rude staring is, bitchboy?"

"Yes, master. I'm sorry, master."

"You will be." Gerard struts behind Grant, squats down and ties a red knot around his balls, taking his time to make sure it's safe and giving it a playfully strong tug once, to make Grant groan, before he relaxes it only just a bit. He makes a knot lower on the rope and grabs a 5 lb weight from the table nearby, securing it in the lower half.

"5 pounds is a good start, don't you think?" He asks.

"Yes, master."

"Do you need more?"

"No, master. Thank you."

The flashy cock ring sparkles under Gerard's bedroom lighting. Gerard grabs Grant's ass with his hands, clad in latex gloves that are attached to his dress, squeezing it before he brings one of his open palms down onto the fleshier part. No sound leaves Grant's mouth, just a hitched breath. He does it again, on the other cheek, making it a little stronger than the one before, building up a rhythm, soon bringing both of his hands down onto Grant's cheeks, making sure to spread the points of impact out and watching the color come up to the surface. He smiles to himself while doing so, his slave has such a nice ass, it jiggles under the constant drumming just enough to make him want to spread them apart and dive in. Grant makes no sound still, so when Gerard deems him ready, he grabs a black, rubber flogger and lets it graze the flushed skin before he brings it down, harshly. Grant's muscles jump. Gerard repeats the action, much less harsh this time and pays a visit to Grant's thighs before he circles back to the middle of his ass, increasing the strength of the rhythmic slaps as he moves the flogger slower.

"Are you enjoying this?" Gerard asks, without ceasing his actions.

"Yes, master." Gerard is surprised by the immediate answer, although the voice is breathy, carefully kept steady.

"Why aren't you making any noise for me then? Are you with me?"

"Yes, master. I'm sorry, master."

"Are you sure?" Grant starts to answer but Gerard speaks over him.

"You seem to be really lost up there." He doesn't want him too far gone, in case he wants to stop. This is a little heavier than their usual routines.

"No, master." "Good. Count for me, then. Let me hear your pretty voice."

"Yes, master."

 _Slap_

"One, master."

_Another slap_

"Two, master..."

Gerard makes him count to fifteen, his voice doesn't stutter once.

"What a good little slave." He says, smiling.

"Thank you, master." Grant's voice is breathy. Having pleased his Master is the biggest praise he could get.

"I think you deserve something in your ass now, you were so good for me. You earned it."

Gerard bends over Grant's back, embracing him as he speaks and letting him feel how hard he is underneath the latex of his skimpy dress.

"Thank you, master. Thank you." Grant tries not to speak too much.

"Let's start with my fingers, shall we?"

Gerard says as he snaps a pair of gloves over his already-covered hands.

"Yes, Master. Anything you want, Master."

"That's right, anything I want." Gerard says, letting his pleasure bleed into his voice. He smacks Grant's ass, palm open straight to make it sting, before he pumps lube onto his fingers and spreads it over his pale, flushed cheeks and around his hole.

¤

Grant feels two fingers prod at his arse before they penetrate him at once. It's wet and impersonal, the way the fingers move in and out of him, scissoring on their way out. His master brings the flogger down onto his cheeks, making Grant clench in surprise. His Master tuts.

"No clenching, bitchboy. You know the rules."

Grant tries to relax his body.

"I'm sorry, master."

The flogger comes down onto his ass just as his Master presses down onto his prostate, making him unable to hold his moan in.

"You sound like you're having fun." Master says as he massages his prostate.

"Yes, master." Grant keeps his voice steady. He hopes it sounds less shaky than it feels.

"Don't you dare come from this; I'm planning on playing with you for a while." Master's voice is playful, but Grant knows the punishment will be anything but.

"I won't, Master."

"Good." Master gives a single, strong jab to his prostate before he withdraws; Grant groans but keeps it relatively quiet. He hears his Master walk away, imagines how good his legs must look in those pumps and feels his cock twitch at the thought of the next part of the scene. He'll be able to see his Master. Next moment he feels a sharp thud of a small paddle on his testicles. A surprised "Ah!" leaves his mouth before he can come back into the present.

"What were you thinking about?" Master's voice is amused. He's not upset.

"You, master. I'm sorry, master."

"I bet you are." _Smack_

"Were you thinking about me fucking you, bitchboy?" He drums the paddle over his testicles, Grant's voice catches as he tries to answer with a steady voice.

"Y-yes, master." He groans after a particularly strong thump on his balls.

"You'll have to take some more pain for me before then."

"Yes, master." Grant feels a big roundness trying to penetrate him. He instantly relaxes his muscles and lets his Master work the lubed toy into him, feeling it drilling into him non-stop as the master keeps drumming the paddle over his sack. The pain is delicious. He feels the toy slip fully inside him and the paddle stops as he adjusts to the size. His Master locates his prostate and lets the toy work over it after getting a moan of verification from his slave. Soon enough, he's being fucked at the same rhythm as the paddle restarts its thrum on Grant's sack. It's almost numb but sensitive at the same time, every impact sends a wave through his spine and nervous system as it's combined with his prostate being thoroughly massaged. He can't help but moan, an orgasm seems light years away and yet, just around the corner, too.

"Yeah, you loving this, bitchboy? Do not come, this is a final warning." His Master sounds amused. It's humiliating in the best way.

"No, master." Grant feels the toy stop moving inside him and instead, it's being withdrawn. He clenches to keep it inside him, which only earns him a paddle to his inflamed ass.

"Give it back." His Master's voice is stern. He relaxes immediately. Master tuts and paddles his testicles once more, sharp. Grant moans loudly.

"Thank you, master." He says, and feels acutely aware of his body being completely restricted for a moment.

"You're very welcome, I love keeping you happy and in pain." His Master says, smacking his ass with his hand. Gerard puts his tools down on his table, on a special cloth so he can wash them later. Then goes back to Grant and looks him over. His ass is flushed and red, sack hanging low and purple. He's beautiful. Gerard spreads his hands over his slave's back, kissing along his shoulder blades and leaving vicious bite marks behind him. His cock is snug inside his dress, but he makes Grant feel his hardness on his abused ass.

"Ready for me?" He whispers in Grant's ear.

"Yes, master. Always, master." The answer is instant. Gerard slowly removes the weight from Grant's testicles, unties the knots around it and removes the cock ring before he gets started on the buckles around Grant's arms and legs. He secures a chain in the ring of Grant's collar and helps him up from the stand and onto his hands and knees. He kneels before him, takes Grant's gimp-mask covered chin in his fingers and makes him look up at him.

"You've been exceptionally good today, slave."

"Thank you, master." Grant knows not to break eye-contact when he's spoken to, but he wants to put his head down again, Gerard can tell by how his eyes are darting left and right between his own.

"Why?" Grant is quiet for a second before he answers.

"I am yours, master."

"And?"

"I belong to you, I want you to be happy with me, master."

"Want?"

"Need." He quickly corrects himself.

"Need you to be happy with me, master." Gerard stares into his eyes for a few seconds.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, master." Gerard sees Grant blush. Sees it just under his eyes and around his mouth. It's unbelievably hard not to kiss him, so he does. A soft, chaste kiss over his lips.

"Good slave." He lets his face get as warm as possible without a smile. Grant knows it means he's saying it back.

Gerard gets back up and holds the chain as he instructs his slave to move in front of the mirror hanging right in front of their bed. Once there, he looks them over and orders Grant to look up, kicking him in the balls the moment he makes eye contact with himself. Grant jumps and whines as Gerard laughs softly, immediately closing his legs, his face hits the floor, but Gerard puts his heeled foot onto his bruising ass, urging him back into the position with a sharp press of his stiletto heel.

"Thank you, master." Grant says the moment he's got his breath back.

"Feels good, huh?" He answers with a grin.

"Yes, master..."

"Do you want to ask anything of me?"

"Again, please, master." He asks.

"So pathetic." Gerard laughs as he brings his foot down from Grant's ass, letting his toes graze his cock before he brings it up again, making Grant whine on the floor, but he doesn't jump as hard as he did before.

"What a dirty little painslut you are. My little bitchboy." Gerard says as Grant recovers on the floor.

"Thank you, master...thank you..." Grant repeats. Gerard's own testicles are showing from where his dress has ridden up, he hikes it up more and kneels behind his slave, whose eyes are kept on himself. Grant's hole is loose and wet enough for Gerard to be able to penetrate him in one deep thrust. Grant's cock instantly releases a spurt of precome.

"You're allowed to come, but I will not stop fucking you until I've come too." Gerard tells him.

"Yes, master. Thank you, master."

Gerard sets the pace and keeps his thrusts steadily rough, aiming for Grant's sweet spot each time and squeezing the colorful skin of his ass. Grant's mouth goes slack and his eyes are barely kept open as he’s being pounded from behind, he clenches and releases around his Master’s cock, almost in tune with Gerard's thrusts, but ultimately gives up right before his imminent orgasm.

“Master, I’m gonna come…” He tries to warn. He was taught manners.

“Do it then, I didn’t ask you, did I?” Gerard answers coldly, his hips will be sore from the brutal pace but It’s worth seeing Grant’s beautiful mouth left open, a little bit of spit shining on his chin as he tries to chase his orgasm. Gerard grabs his chain leash and pulls back just as Grant begins to spasm, making him choke during his orgasm. The dominant spanks Grant’s ass a few times and looks at his face in the mirror just as the submissive’s arms give out and he's left lying chest down on the floor, shaking and moaning, cum dripping from his cock and body where it landed from the force of his ejaculation.

Just before his own orgasm, Gerard pulls out and stripes Grant's lower back, making them both groan. Gerard breathes through his nose as he watches Grant lay there, whimpering and oversensitive, taking only a second to come to his senses before he undoes the zip on Grant’s mask and throws it away, moving to sit in front of him and putting Grant’s head on his thighs as they both come down from their respective highs, petting him while holding and kissing over both of his hands. Grant nuzzles into his lover’s thighs and gives them a peck.

Gerard carries Grant into bed, clean and tired. They hold each other under the covers, peppering each other's bodies with soft kisses as they both come back to reality. Gerard keeps Grant close to his body, laying a cold hand over his sore ass and holding his face with another. Grant's eyes are closed but he's awake, he smiles when Gerard noses along his cheek and places a soft, chaste kiss on his mouth.

“You were amazing for me, my darling.” Gerard whispers against Grant’s mouth.

“Thank you, Gerard.” Gerard moves to lie down, pushing the covers to their torsos and lays Grant’s head on his chest, petting him.

“What do you want for dinner, sweetheart?” He asks, trying to reel Grant’s mind back in with some casual conversation.

“I don’t know…” He answers with a small voice.

“I’m thinking we should cook, do we have any parmesan at home or do we need to go to a grocery store?”

“I don’t think we do...”

“Yeah? Do you remember if we have any other kind of cheese in the fridge?”

“I saw some cheddar behind your bananas this morning, I think…” Grant finally looks up at Gerard.

“Oh yeah,” Gerard says casually, looking at Grant’s tired eyes and massaging his scalp.

“We should make vegan lasagna tonight, the way you like it.” Grant smiles gratefully.

“Yeah? It takes a while, aren’t you lazy?” He asks Gerard.

“No, you earned it. Plus you’ll help.” He says and pecks his nose. Grant blushes, but doesn’t avoid eye contact.

“I did, didn’t I?” He says, a little smug. Gerard dips his hand and squeezes his ass, just enough to make him wince. They share a soft laugh and Grant starts telling him about the final draft he submitted that morning…

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Fetish is hard. Thoughts?


End file.
